The One That Got Away
by XxGamerPandaxX
Summary: Ever since Harima asked Yakumo for help with comics, she always had feelings for him. As the days went by though, they became stronger. And this time she has the courage to finally say them. This is Harima x Yakumo content! Don't like, don't read. rated T for Teen situations! Reviews are appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

It was an average Saturday night as Harima and I were drawing and coming up of ideas for his comic book deadline next week. The clock setting on Harima's nightstand read 1:00 AM in bright luminescent red letters, that wasn't a surprise. It seemed as if every night we would spend late nights alone together drawing, sometimes even till sunrise. No wonder everyone thought we were together, especially my sister, Tenma. Of course we weren't dating and probably wouldn't ever be any more than friends, which was fine by me. I had promised myself years ago that I wouldn't let any guy take over my life and relationship with my sister, we both promised that.

Tenma had been broken that promise years ago.

Our conversations after school used to about the usual stuff sisters talk about. Music, school, TV, the basic stuff. Now it just about how embarrassed she was about how Karasuma saw her do this or how she looked like that, it was like her whole existence had been overwhelmed by him, like she was hardly there at all. It even hurt me even more knowing that because of how her world revolved around him that she would never know how much some people loved and cared for her. Harima for example.

Harima cared for Tenma more than anything in the world; he would give up his own life for her own. Tenma though, the one person in the world I loved more than anyone, had broken his heart repeatedly. He still continued to pick up the pieces and still believe. Believe that she loved him. That was one of the things I loved about him.

"Uh Tenma's sister?" Harima said as he gently poked me with the end of his pen. My eyes shot open as my face flushed a brilliant shade of red. I was so embarrassed about everything that it could easily be classified as a sin. I kept trying to apologize for my dozing off but I ended up burying my head into my hands.

"Don't be ashamed about. It's one in the morning after all." he said casually, not even looking up from the paper. That was typical Harima, casual about everything around him. Another trait I adored.

"S-sorry! I didn't mean to, I-I honestly didn't know that it was that late! I-I truly am sor-." Harima cut me off with his hand gently grasping mine. "Don't worry about it. It's about time you got home anyway." Couldn't complain there, Tenma was probably furious right now. Not to mention starving! God, I was a terrible sister. Before I could thank Harima for the snacks and letting me stay at his apartment, everything went black and I instantly fell asleep.

"Yakumo?" Are you awake in there?" I woke up to my sister's voice, and to a gentle poking of my head. "S-Sis?" I said, emitting a slight yawn. "How did I get back from Harima's? I thought I fell asleep?"

"Oh right! Harima carried you home, silly!" And just with those few words, my heart stopped.

"H-He carried m-me home?" I literally couldn't believe what I was hearing right now. He actually CARRIED me home. Dammit I was such an idiot! I probably made us both look like complete morons!

I buried my face in my lap and nearly cried. I know that I should apologize somehow to him, but seeing how embarrassed and humiliated I was, that was out of the question.

"Oh yeah, Harima left a call for you." Tenma said, handing me my phone off of my nightstand Yuri was currently sitting on. I took the phone from Tenma just as she heard the theme song for her favorite show and ran off. That was the usual Tenma, she didn't like dealing with these real intense moments with family. I simply sighed and continued to check my phone for Harima's call. Getting worked up over Tenma with the current situation was definitely out of the question.

I started inhaling deep breaths as my phone started to pull Harima's call. What if he was furious with me? What if he never wanted to speak to me again because he was so embarrassed? A thousand what-ifs were swarming my head right now. Once Harima's voice took control of the phone all of the questions were set aside.

"Hey Yakumo, you probably remember falling asleep at my place so I had to carry you home last night. It wasn't a lot of trouble so I don't want you to get worked up over it. I also want to tell you that I finished the book and I a ted to thank you for helping me out so well. I hope you slept well and I'll see you at school."

Just as I was starting to relax to Harima's casual and slightly soothing voice, it was cut off by the female robotic voice from the phone. I sighed to myself and hauled myself out of bed. Slipping on a jacket due to the chilly feel that the house emitted.

"Yakumo I'm hungry!" Tenma whined as I entered the living room. I loved my sister but I wished that she would make herself something once in a while. Then again it gave me something to do and I couldn't complain, without cooking and doing chores I would probably end up like Tenma and be hypnotized from the TV. Another reason her life revolved around Karasuma, she didn't have responsibilities like I did. I did also owe Tenma something to snack on, probably Eri or one of her friends took her out to eat last night while I was at Harima's.

Just as I was about to set the stove on, Tenma entered the kitchen with a questioning face. "Hey Sis, what have you and Harima been doing lately? You haven't been… y'know." I blushed and started to shake all over. I couldn't even believe that she would think that I would EVER do something like that! "N-no Sis you have it all wrong! Harima and I have just been-."

Tenma walked off with a satisfied face. "All right Yakumo, I won't tell anyone that you and Harima are seeing each other!" Just before I was about to make sure she knew that we weren't dating I decided that it was better off Tenma's way. If she thought that I as dating someone then nothing would change her mind. Even though I loved her and swore to take care of her, I couldn't let her know.

I couldn't let her know that I was in love with Kenji Harima.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning was the usual one, making lunch for Tenma. Except recently I had to spend extra time making double since Tenma was having a damn feast everyday with Karasuma. Getting up nearly every school morning at five in the morning making it was also taking its toll on my required eight hours of sleep. Everyone always wondered how I was so smart and got good grades when I ended up sleeping halfway through class, sometimes even falling asleep through the entire school day outside on a nearby bench. It didn't matter either way though; Tenma could easily burn water with a few sparks of the stove so for her to cook lunch for the two of them was impossible. I'd never tell her, seeing how Harima would never talk to me again, but she nearly killed him with the overpowering taste of her rice balls the one time they went to the bathhouse.

At the exact time I finished sculpting the last rice ball and laid it in the lunch box Tenma walked in, her hair tied in her usual petite pigtails extruding from her head. Her face was in panic mode and I prepared myself for the outcome.

"YAKUMO DID YOU FINISH THE RICE BALLS! I CAN'T GO TO SCHOOL WITHOUT THEM! KARASUMA IS COUTING ON ME BECAUSE HE MIGHT NOT HAVE A LUNCH AND I CAN'T LET HIM STARVE! WHAT KIND OF WOMEN WOULD I BE THEN IF I DI-."

I put a reassuring hand on my sister's shoulder to try to calm her down, handing her the massive lunchbox containing the answer to her panicky question. "Here Sis, don't worry I didn't forget about it." I said.

"Thanks, Sis!" Tenma said, as she grabbed the box and ran out the door. That was my Tenma, a sucker for love. Thank god I had changed into my uniform before I stated cooking or I would've been late. And I couldn't afford to miss anymore school time unless I wanted to flunk my upcoming exams. I sighed and leaned against the counter closing my eyes for a bit, only to be awakened by the clock chime noting that it was about time to get going. I quickly patted Yuri on the head before grabbing my bag and heading out the door. I hated school mainly because I didn't have a whole lot of friends and I couldn't spend time with Tenma, but there was one thing recently that gave me the urge to show up. To see Harima.

I stared at the forever lasting pavement which I used every day as a route to school. I used to walk here with Tenma, sometimes accompanied by her friends. Now I walked alone, and since Sara lived a while away I only got to walk half way with her. It seemed as if I were starting to loathe Karasuma more and more every day. It wasn't that I didn't want Tenma to be happy, it was just that I felt as if he were tearing us apart, leaving our relationship in shreds. Right about then as I walked past the movie theatre I noticed the poster of the feature that Tenma wanted to see. It was an action flick with a hint of romance; it had her name written all over it.

Noticing how that this was my chance to try to piece our once strong relationship together I ran in, bought two tickets, and hurried on down the sidewalk.

The bell had rung for lunch time and I excused myself to go to class 2-C, Tenma's class. After my request had been granted I scurried down the hall with the movie tickets in my hand, sparks of hope and happiness fluttering inside. Only wishing for them to not be put out.

As I reached the classroom door I cautiously pulled open the sliding door, making sure that they still weren't in the middle of a lesson. Seeing how everyone was eating and talking I noted that class was over and I walked inside heading over to the table which Tenma and her friends were sitting at.

Karasuma wasn't at his seat, all of that hard work for nothing. At least he couldn't get in the way of my day planned with Tenma. Right when I was near the table I noticed Harima, eating alone as usual. I would've loved to eat with him, all I could know was wave and blush like the little girl I was inside.

"Yakumo!" Tenma said, taking the time to notice me as I stood there like a fool, staring at Harima. As I turned around to hurry up and give Tenma the damn tickets I noticed Eri giving me a look of pure hatred. I never came to a conclusion of why she felt that way against me, but I tried my best to ignore it. I grabbed the pair of tickets out of my pocket, only to be stopped by Tenma.

"You'll never guess what Yakumo! Eri agreed to take Mikoto, Akira, and I to that movie I want to see! Isn't she just the bestest friend ever!"

My world went black and grey as I stuffed the tickets back into my pocket. I held back the instant flow of tears, surprised I had the courage to do so. "T-That's great Sis. E-Excuse me I have to go." I emitted the last word with a sudden strangled noise and ran out the door. Tenma and everyone else in the classroom wore a shocked expression as I slammed the door shut, which I had never done before.

I ran down the hallway, pushing myself through large crowds of people as I tried to find an escape, escape from this rage and depression which all of these people were not helping with. I finally maneuvered my way to the staircase leading to the top of the school and threw the door open. My legs ached with an incredible pain as I ran up the steps, hoping that tiring me out would calm me down a bit.

I knew I was at the top when a sudden gust of wind thrashed against my face. I walked over to the edge and sat down, legs dangling over the side. I let all my emotions progress out in choking noises as I buried my face into the sweaty palms of my hands. I couldn't believe that I was that dumb to not realize that possibly any of her friends could've taken her to that movie. Finally returning to Earth and remembering about the dumb tickets that I spent twenty dollars on, I grasped them from my skirt pocket. Staring at them, I crumpled them up into a ball and threw my hand back, progressing a throwing motion. Just as I was about to throw the ball of tickets over the top of the building, my hand was grasped and held back.

"Stop." Harima said. "Just calm down okay?" I whipped around and noticed Harima there, kneeling beside me. "I understand that Tenma hurt you but it's no reason to get all upset like this." Understanding where Harima was coming from I let my hand droop down to my side.

"I'll go to the movie with you, but please just calm down okay?" Slightly feeling better by the fact that Harima was cheering me up I stood up shaking, still trying to wipe tears from my eyes.

Harima ended up taking me back to class, with everyone staring at me like I was something from another world. I sat down at my seat, hanging my head low. Still depressed by earlier, Harima waved at me and said that we'd meet up at six for the movie. Tenma had broken my heart that day but I made another promise to myself, that I would act like Harima. Try to pick up the pieces.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked home alone that day for two reasons. One was because of my mood; two was because I didn't want to drag Sara into this Harima mess. Sara was my best friend and I talked to her about everything, but this situation was way too intense. I knew pretty soon that the rumors would reach its peak and Sara would be pushed into answers that would eventually come between us. Sara didn't deserve that.

As I walked along the everlasting concrete path I realized that this movie arrangement was going to be easily confused with a date, which was positively going to make everyone think that there was something going on between us. As much as I could avoid the rumors, I've done it numerous times before, but for some reason I felt some kind of guilt tug away at my heart like a tumor. I felt like because of me, Harima had to go under stress that he didn't deserve.

Once I reached the house I noticed a small sticky note pasted on to the screen doors of the house.

"Dear Yakumo, Mikoto invited us all to stay at her place so I won't be home. I'm sorry for whatever I did to upset you but I am sorry! Really sorry! Don't think badly of me! Don't think badly of me!"

-Tenma

As my eyes scanned the note I felt a smile tug at my face. Of course I wanted a little more of a face to face apology, but seeing how it was Tenma and how she handled stress, I knew it was the best she could do.

I slide the door behind me as I step in the house, note in hand. I then noticed that I had about four hours until the movie, which gave me plenty of time to get physically and mentally ready. In my head the only word I could think of was date, but was that how it really was? I knew though that Harima's feeing belonged to Tenma, but a fire inside of me knowing that she was just wasting the feelings burned within myself.

I then took of my school shoes and placed them neatly by the door as I ran up the steps to the shower. I then picked out a light green tank top with a thicker black one layered over it, some skinny jeans, and a jacket for the chilly air that the movie theatre emitted. Then taking the clothes to the bathroom, I set them on the floor as I stepped into the already running shower.

I stared at the clock as I was too bored to really do any other activity. The laundry was done, I was probably going to eat too much popcorn and snacks at the movies so there was no reason to cook, which left me stare at the numbers tick by.

Finally waking me up out of my bored haze I heard the ring of the phone next to me. Picking the cheap phone up out of the stand I noticed the familiar number, Sara. My heart pounded hardly as beads of sweat formed on my face. I knew what she was going to say, and I knew that if I hung up now she would keep the questions coming

Taking in a gulp of air I pressed the answer button to speak to her, emitting a gasp at the loud sound of her screaming.

"YAKUMO I HEARD ABOUT TODAY AND HOW YOU RAN CRYING OUT OF TENMA'S ROOM AND ALSO HOW YOU RAN THROUGH A CROWD OF PEOPLE TO GET TO THE TOP OF THE SCHOOL! I ALSO HEARD THAT YOU AND HARIMA ARE GOING TO A MOVIE!?

I rolled my eyes on the other side of the phone and spoke sweetly to calm Sara down. "It's okay Sara I'm fine it was just the heat of the moment, I wanted to take Tenma to a movie so that maybe we would become closer as sisters but Eri was taking her today too and I just couldn't hold it back I guess" I said smiling.

Sara gave a sigh of relief "Thank God, I thought someone hurt you or something like that." The ice from my heat melted as I talked to Sara, speaking to a friend that I could let all of my feeling out to was a great relief. "Well I gotta go, don't do anything funny with Harima tonight!" My face flushed a vibrant shade of red as I tried to tell her that those were NOT our intentions, but she hang up before I could. I sighed in annoyance.

As I sat down the phone on the stand I heard a loud roar from outside. I then saw Harima with his motorcycle, waving at me to try to catch my attention. My heart skipped a few beats while I was dealing with the fact that I would have to hold on to Harima as he would probably start speeding on his motorcycle, he never said we would be doing that. I gulped and walked to the door, stretching out a shaking hand to turn the knob of the door.

"You okay?" Harima said, noticing how shaky I walked as I got off the motorcycle. "Y-Yeah I'm fine." I stuttered. I noticed now that I would never ride a motorcycle ever again. Harima pushed open the door and harassed the man at the counter to give him and discount on the popcorn. We then walked in to theatre, and I swear I could've died right then and there. There in the eight row sat Tenma and her friends, and Eri.

"Hey, Yakumo! Hey, Harima!" Tenma shouted, making others in the large room stare at us. Harima blushed and had a hazy smile on his face as he waved to his crush. I nudged him softly in the shoulder as he woke from his haze and blushed even more furiously. "Sorry" he said, leading me up the stairs, sending chills up my spine. We then took to seats next to each other in the same row as Tenma, just on the opposite side.

As the movie dragged on endlessly, it was hard to sit still. Harima of course was having the time of his life, seeing an action packed movie while sitting just ten chairs away from the girl he loved, if only he felt the same about the girl next to him. Noticing the thought I just had I blushed and tied to erase it from my mind. I couldn't feel that way about Harima I wanted him to be happy and be with Tenma…..or did I?

The random names of people scrolled down the screen, signaling that the movie had come to an end. I few people clapped but most just began pouring out into the lobby. Harima said that he wanted to watch more of the credits so that made me have to watch Tenma and her friends leave the theatre, I had to watch her leave without me. Finally Harima was satisfied with the credits and we left the theatre.

"I'll just take a cab, thanks though." I said afraid of taking the motorcycle again. "Okay, see ya Monday." He said waving to me. Just as I was about to walk off I remembered the question that puzzled me. "Harima" I said turning around. "Yeah?" He said returning the motion. "How did you know that I was planning on going to the movies with Tenma?" I said. "Oh, I just paid attention to you a little more than usual I guess." My heart stopped, he paid that much attention and detail to me? Just as I was going to say something probably stupid, the smoke gust from the motorcycle blew behind him in a cloud shape.

I watched his frame disappear into the night, getting smaller and smaller. I then felt that warm feeling tingle in my hear again and this time and I couldn't deny it. I was in love with Kenji Harima.


End file.
